Simon Belmont (Canon)/Tonygameman
|-|CV1/SCV4= |-|CV2= |-|Chronicles= |-|Judgement= Summary Simon Belmont is the main protagonist of Castlevania and Castlevania II: Simon's Quest for the NES, and as such the original and most recognizable of Castlevania's many heroes. Aside from the Castlevania series proper, Simon has made various cameo appearances in other Konami games, and can be considered somewhat of an iconic videogame character. When he was only 22 years old, Simon Belmont would be allowed the opportunity to prove himself to see whatever or not he's worthy for the Belmont Legacy as others have before. On the 100th year on Easter Day after being defeated by Christopher Belmont, Dracula has been resurrected by a unholy cult to bring about a era of darkness during a dark mass in an abandoned monastery. It was then that Simon Belmont took up the Vampire Killer with the intent to end Dracula's reign of terror, fought his minions alone and eventually the Prince of Darkness himself like his ancestors before him. Despite all this, Dracula managed to place a curse upon Simon Belmont unbeknownst to him through his inflicted wound on his back. Seven years later, the curse inflicted on him started to slowly ravage against his body. Realizing that death is near, he traveled to his family's cemetery to contemplate his situation. It was then a woman of mysterious origin appeared behind Simon Belmont in the morning mist, she then mentioned that the ravaging feeling he had was a curse bestowed to him from Dracula and his life was in danger. She also mentioned that in order for him to break free from Dracula's curse, he would have to travel all over Transylvanian to collect his organs to resurrect Dracula and destroy him again. The mysterious woman disappeared just as sudden as she appeared. Despite the curse slowly raving his body, Simon Belmont then took up the quest he was given and decided to find the body parts of Dracula himself. The moment he did so was the moment that the land itself became infested with creatures of the night as they would roam around the towns at night. Some of the townsfolk where grateful for Simon Belmont offering him proper information in order to aid him on his quest on where to go next, other townsfolk helped him for just money as well as items in exchange for their goods and some townsfolk still remained fearful about Dracula's return would happen early if Simon Belmont where to succeed in his quest thus providing him with either misinformation or utterly refuse to help him outright. Due to his bravery, Simon would become known across the nation as a Legendary and Renowned Vampire Hunter, and the Belmont Clan would no longer be hated and feared by the population. Instead, they would be regarded as heroes. Statistics Tier: 2-C Name: Simon Belmont, Simon Belmondo, The Hero Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: 22 years old (born in 1669) Classification: Vampire Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Via Eye of Vlad and Red Crystal), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Ranged Weapon Proficiency, Improbable Weapon Proficiency, Blunt Weapon Proficiency, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Weapon Arsenal, Divine Weaponry, Magic Weaponry, Dimensional Storage (Via his hammerspace), Destiny Chosen, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Petrification, Blood Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Immunity to Curse Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Can't take damage from holy/radiant attacks) and Time Manipulation (Is unaffected by time alteration affects, due to the fact that other Belmonts before and after have also displayed this, even through it wasn't even shown), Enhanced Whipmanship, Whip Manipulation, Combination Attacks, Counter, Mid-Air Combat, Attack Reflection, Elemental Manipulation (His whip is capable of elemental damage such as fire in Simon's case, ice and lightning), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Earthquake Generation (Can cause a earthquake by punching the ground), Fire Ball Projection (Can shoot fireballs from the tip of his whip), Soul Absorption (A whip absorbed the soul of Sara Trantol as she became a "willing sacrifice" after being fatally cursed with vampirism in order to unlock it's true potential), Enhanced Strike (A whip can strike twice per whiplash at an instant), Statistics Amplification and Weaponry Refinement (Can change the whip's form to become more powerful), Leather Manipulation (With the whip's basic form "Leather Whip"), Chain Manipulation (With the whip's third form "Chain Whip"), Holy Fire Infusion, Illusion Creation (Can create an illusion of sphere in his Hyper Attack: Vampire Killer move), Deflection (His whip can deflect certain weapons and magic), Potential Force Manipulation, Astral Trapping (Can kill astral beings), Soul Mutilation, Can kill abstract beings, Holy Manipulation, Magic, Divine Magic, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Axemanship, Trajectory Curving and Enhanced Throwing (Via Axe), Cross Manipulation and Enhanced Boomerang Proficiency (Via Cross and Boomerang), Dagger Proficiency and Enhanced Accuracy (Via Dagger, SIlver & Gold Knife), Fire Manipulation (Via Flame Whip, Holy Water, Torch and Sacred Flame), Explosion Manipulation (Via Dynamite), Beam Emission (Via Cross in Haunted Castle), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Via Stopwatch), Bouncing and Reflective Attacks (Via Diamond), Magic Books (Via Bible), Healing (Via Herb), Enhanced Polearm Proficiency (Via Javelin), Water Absorption, Air Manipulation and Tornado Creation (Via Red Crystal), Invisibility and Intangibility (Via Invisibility Potion), Vibration Emission (Via Rosary), Invulnerability (Via Laurel and Spirit of Belnades), Limit Break (via Item Crash), Soul Summoning (Via Spirits of Belnades/Schneider), Enhanced Strength (Via Nail of Vlad), Luck (Via Eye of Vlad), Enhanced Shieldmanship (Via Dracula's Rib), Enhanced Intelligence (Via Ring of Vlad), Curse Immunity (Via Heart of Vlad) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Defeated Dracula who is highly superior to Olrox who created a dimension of infinite size & Menace, a being capable of maintaining Hell, which is composed of 6 whole dimensions, one of them filled with entire galaxies, is the perfect counterpart to the Christian God and the most powerful avatar of Chaos, an abstract being with the power to create a whole universe filled with galaxies and stars, killed Galamoth who is stronger than the Time Reaper who has the power to destroy the entire space-time continuum around 19 parallel universes/timelines) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Dracula who was able to shoot fireballs that could travel to the Moon in 2 seconds and is superior to many items and enemies that can utilize realistic light & move in tandem with it. Scales to Soma Cruz who reacted to Chaos' attacks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Pushed back a steel gear to cause it move faster in one direction) Striking Strength: Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Universe level (Survived hits from Dracula and being crushed by Castlevania, which despite appearing as a mere castle, is actually an entire dimension of infinite size made of corpses) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with his whip, dozens of meters with throwing weapons Standard Equipment: The Vampire Killer (a whip), Sword (Haunted Castle), Sub-Weapons, Dagger, Silver Knife, Gold Knife, Oak Stake, Axe, Cross, Boomerang (Haunted Castle), Holy Water, Dynamite (Haunted Castle), Torch (Haunted Castle), Bible, Stopwatch, Sacred Flame, Javelin, Herb, Laurel, Garlic, Ancient Tome, Invisibility Potion, Rosary, Dracula's body parts (Nail/Eye/Rib/Ring/Heart), Simon's Bandana/Plate/Sandals/Cloak Intelligence: High (A skilled warrior who's training his whole life to defeat Dracula. Even when dying and decaying, was capable to setting of on a journey across Romania to locate Dracula's scattered remains) Weaknesses: If damaged too much, the Vampire Killer will lose it's strength. Otherwise, none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Belmont Clan:' Simon is a descendant of the legendary Belmont Clan. The Belmonts are renowned as the most powerful Vampire Hunters of all, and it is their destiny to face the Vampire King Dracula every century. As a Belmont, Simon possesses incredible superhuman abilities which allow him to defeat most creatures of the Night with ease. *'Holy Magic:' As a Belmont, Simon possesses control over Holy Magic. This trait has been present in the Belmont Clan since its inception, though its potency became greatly increased as a result of the marriage between Simon's ancestor Trevor and the witch Sypha Belnades. Ever since then, the Belmonts have displayed great offensive magical powers, and the wizards of the Belnades Clan have been their close allies in Vampire-hunting. However, Simon's magical abilities are notably inferior to those of his successors Richter and Julius. *'Combat Abilities:' Simon is a formidable combatant. When facing of against his opponents, he combines his Belmont-inherited strength and Holy Magic with his years of constant training, producing a devastating result. * Brandish: Simon can brandish the Vampire Killer which allows him to swing it or cause the Vampire Killer to go limp, he can also hold out the Vampire Killer to destroy incoming projectiles which includes projectiles as powerful as Death's sickles. * Fireball: In Harmony of Despair, Simon can use the Vampire Killer to throw a fireball from his whip. * Air Ability: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont can use the whip to pull of vertical or horizontal lashes of the whip. * Binding Whip: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont whips the enemy towards Simon. Base Combo for either Rising Whip or Holy Ruin. * Rising Whip: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont will charge The Vampire Killer and hit the enemy vertically upwards. * Holy Ruin: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont will unleash a rush of energy from a simple punch from The Vampire Killer. * Dancing Whip: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont will toss The Vampire Killer at a short range. It deals little damage, but can annoy his chosen enemy. * Twisting Arrow: Simon Belmont can pull of a torpedo dive at his enemies. Higher jumps means better hits. * Whip Tornado: Simon charges his whip and do a 360 degree spin that hits everywhere around him. * Sudden Impact: Simon charges spins the whip and slams the whip in front of him, piercing all defenses with a rush of energy. * Hyper Attack: Vampire Killer: '''Simon charges at his enemy and hits them onward to connect the Hyper. He charges his whip and the Golden Cross on his back glows brightly. He rushes at his victim while they fail to block unable to comprehend his speed and power. Simon whips his victim five times vertically and charges his whip another time with more power before hitting his victim another ninety three times creating an illusion of a sphere. Simon ends it with a final two powerful hits totaling the combo to 99 hits. Simon lands on the ground and explains to his victim the power of a Belmont. '''Notes: *Castlevania series analysis *Respect threads Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 2